callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL
The FN (Fabrique Nationale) FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the StG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", as it was distributed worldwide during the Cold War to NATO allies. It was adopted by several European countries, like the British variant the L1A1 Self Loading Rifle which is only semi automatic, in the 1950s before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While use of it has waned, it continued to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably Brazil, before being replaced by more new rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a LAR that has been modified with the addition of surface-integrated rail. It is unlocked at level 28 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. The FAL is limited to semi-automatic fire in both singleplayer and multiplayer. This means it isn't the best rifle to use at close ranges, despite being very powerful. Recommendations to improve the close-quarters ability of a class using an FAL include using the shotgun attachment, or carrying a shotgun as a secondary weapon. Machine pistols, such as the Glock 18, may work as well. A good strategy for using the FAL is to have an ACOG/thermal sight equipped, making it a rather effective mid range sniper rifle, having 20 rounds per magazine along with quick reloading. It is not as effective as a long range sniper rifle as it takes three shots to kill at long range and the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let recoil settle in order to be accurate giving the target a chance to find cover or escape. For those seeking such a rifle, it is suggested to use the M14 EBR, as it is similar to the FAL in gameplay. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-50, stopping power has minimal effect. It will always be a 2 hit kill at close range, and a 3-hit kill at long range, regardless of stopping power, with the exception of direct 1hit headshot kills at close range, and 2 headshots at long range. For this reason, another tier 2 perk is recommended for this weapon. Having a silencer attached may also make it an effective stealth rifle since with the silencer will only give minimal negative effects compared to the other sniper rifles. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher (Marksman III) *Shotgun (20 kills with the Grenade Launcher) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the pants) *Silencer (Marksman IV) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IX) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon; as most countries have replaced their FALs with imported or locally manufactured weapons, sometimes old FAL caches end up in the Black Market, which could explain how the Militia is armed with so many. This is supported further by the fact that Brazil continued to manufacture the FAL even after it fell out of favor. *The FAL has a unique reload animation, in that the fresh magazine is used to eject the spent magazine, before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading", and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This isn't just for show, however, as the FAL has a reasonably fast reload time (compared to other assault rifles.) *While reloading the FAL, the old magazine is always shown as still containing a cartridge, even during an empty reload. *In real life, the FAL is capable of firing on Fully Automatic. However, the Commonwealth versions were in reality limited to semi-automatic. However since it is very hard to control on fully-automatic, semi-automatic would be a good idea. *The FAL serves the same purpose as the G3 and the M14 did in CoD4, having both power and low recoil. *The FAL is actually a Battle Rifle, as it fires a rifle caliber round. It was labeled an Assault Rifle in-game for convenience. Other weapons of this nature include the SCAR-H, M14 EBR and G3. *The FAL's magazine model is actually for 30 rounds while the default FAL holds only 20 (in multiplayer.) Attaching Extended Mags remedies this mistake. *The FAL is the only weapon that isn't affected by Stopping Power. The perk increases the damage of each round only by 1.4x, which means that the ranged damage of 35 is only increased to 49, meaning it's still a 3 shot kill, and the 50 is only increased to 70, leaving that as a 2 shot kill. The only effect that stopping power has is a close range headshot, as the 1.5x multiplier for a headshot will lead to a one shot kill if combined with stopping power. *The FAL may have been the replacement for the G3 and M14 from Call of Duty 4:Modern Warfare. The FAL has a fast rate of fire, and damage similar to both the G3 and M14. *Militia in campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners, but you can't. *When using the FAL with a Red Dot Sight, the bullet will not go right to the dot. The bullet hits a small amount below and to the right. Holographic sights work correctly. http://filesmelt.com/downloader/FAL_is_off.png *The back of the FALs iron sights sways when aiming down the sights. For some reason the Masterkey Shotgun attachment removes this swaying. *The FN-FAL is one of the most tested assault rifles in the world, having served in well over 15 official conflicts and remaining in service with current guerilla forces. *An interesting tactic for Hardcore mode is to use a Thermal scope and use it like a semi-automatic sniper, although with this method you will not get a Ghille suit. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer